fever dream
by originalgaijin
Summary: who really wants who? How does she know about his bar? mostly smut but the end holds an answer or the teaser of an answer


He played pool in the corner of this dark little Marine dive bar downtown. Taking money from any of the drunks who tried to play him at pool. He had been taking their money on Friday nights for weeks but tonight felt different. The air was laced was with something different. She strode through the crowd to the pool table as he was about to leave, Dropping $100 dollars on the end of the table "just one more game' Said the sweet seductive voice.

He turned to find her standing there this exotic beauty in her black button lace shirt with just enough cleavage showing to leave very little to the imagination. Her hands on her hips accentuating her curves, from her tiny little waste her tight jeans hugging her thighs to her small black heels. He was lost in the gaze she gave him as she walked up to him. He looked her up and down. She spun on her heels to give him the best view of all that she was. "Am I going to be able to play with you or not?"

" I certainly hope so"

She flashed a coy smile and took a cue from the wall. "My break" She leaned over the table showing him more of her olive tan skin. Watching a single bead of sweat roll off her collarbone and down between her breasts mesmerized him. She stood up from her shot re-chalked her cue and walked by him close enough for him to breathe in her perfume. He took it deep into his lungs and held it there and he felt fire over take him.

Her smile was disarming and intoxicating he couldn't concentrate on anything he couldn't hold a thought other then her. Her curves her black hair her smile he'd lost his mind in her. The game was filled with stolen glances and small little singles between them. From catching her biting her lower lip. To him licking his and looking her up and down with the look of lust, want and desire. The game was over and as easily as she appeared she disappeared. He sprinted outside to see her round the corner of the street behind a wall. He followed as she rounded the corner. He found her seductively leaning up against the wall waiting for him. Her breath causing her breasts rising and falling as he moved in quickly for the much-desired kiss. Just as he reached in for the kiss his hands slipped to her elbows. He remained just out of her grasp as she leaned in more and more for the kiss.

Finally she lunged and kissed him and bit down on his lower lip drawing a few drops of his blood. They both groaned as they kissed wildly in the moonlight.

She threw him up against the car as they arrived back at his place. He kicked open the door and carried her threw the threshold, and then down onto the kitchen table. Her talented little fingers made quick work of his uniforms buttons and he simply ripped her shirt open to expose her tanned olive skin and black lace bra. Her hands ran down his chest and up his back before burying them deep into his back. He let out a satisfied grown of pleasure while leaning back. Soon he brought his eyes back to the women under him with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands moved quickly and flipped her to her stomach, then on wards down her body to her belt and the button to her jeans. She playfully struggled with him a little as he pulled them both her jeans and lace panties down past her knees. Next came the sound of his belt buckle coming open and the thud of this pants hitting the floor. Before she could take her next breathe they were one person as he slipped inside of her. They let out groans more akin to animals then humans. There movements were in sync with each other. With each movement they became louder and rougher with each other. With one of his hands firmly behind her head with a good grasp of her scalp and they other firmly holding her right hip. Her hands either grasping the edge of the table or moving about wildly as she knocked the mail and other items off the table. It was intense and rough and prefect as they moaned louder and louder until. Ziva awoke to her alarm. She covered in sweat laying in her bad half naked. This was the third time this had happened. She wanted it stop only if she could have a real substitute. The thought of Ava and Jonathan together was driving her crazy

Across town a frustrated Marine sits laying awake having been dreaming of her and the life he use to have. Then the scene plays over again. The nightmare again why tonight why couldn't he find peace? He let out a low groan and rolled over in his bed. His only comfort the set of dog tags that hung around his neck now where as heavy concrete. His dog Sully let out yawn and then walked to his master's side. Not even the love of his beloved bulldog could cheer him up on this morning. It was the anniversary of the death of his soul. The day he lost her.


End file.
